Ask Me Again
by Aoi Megami
Summary: ONE-SHOT - "I promise I won't be with another man," she started. "Only if you promise to do the same," a promise made for a happiness four years in the making. Will they hold on to it? Or will time completely separate them?


****Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is another _ONE-SHOT _story that's been collecting dust since six months ago. I've just so happen to stumble upon it today and decided to post it up for my readers. I guess this story is more of an experiment. This is the first time written _smut_, so please don't be too harsh. That's why I said this story was an experiment. I'm not too particularly happy with the smut scene, since I didn't really think too hard about. I guess I'm trying to hone that writing-smut skill for my other story; **_ALEXANDER DRACO MALFOY_**. So anyways, I guess this is an early HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY to those of you in the States. I miss home! Read and Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>"I promise I won't be with another man," she started. "Only if you promise to do the same," a promise made for a happiness four years in the making. Will they hold on to it?

* * *

><p><strong>Ask Me Again<strong>  
><em>Aoi Megami<em>

* * *

><p>She sat on a stool while leaning against the kitchen counter, intently watching and waiting for the timer on the oven to go off. She breathed a sigh as she waited impatiently. She narrowed her eyes at the oven and got up from her seat to walk over to the hot oven, and just before she was about to take another peek at the baking pizza, the doorbell rang. Her stretched hand dramatically paused an inch away from the handle, she looked past the kitchen door to her front door as she straightened herself up to open the door.<p>

"Hermione!" A blonde woman exclaimed as she rushed past the now open door to the startled figure of the young woman. She is of average height with an athletic body, thus making Hermione take a step back to catch the other girl's sudden tackle.

"Sarah," Hermione giggled. "It's nice to see you too," she said.

"Good evening Miss Granger," a suave voice greeted as its owner entered after the blonde woman. He is breath-taking; with beautiful green eyes and a spiked-up raven hair.

"Good evening to you too Mister Davidson," Hermione said in between stifles of giggles.

"Oh Kevin, please," a tough feminine voice scoffed behind the good-looking raven-haired man. The owner of the said voice, violently pushed Kevin into the house and she came into view as a rather tall brown-haired girl, who immediately entered in after the stumbling man. Another young woman came into view after her. She is beautiful, with her long black hair, blue eyes and a rather slim figure.

"Macy, really," the beautiful girl scolded the other woman before her. "Must you act with such a lack of grace?" she said.

"Hello to you too Karen," Hermione smiled.

"Good evening Granger," she greeted. "Excused them," she said as she stepped in into the house.

"Robert?" Hermione was startled to see another figure after Karen.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted, while pushing the square spectacles that hid his beautiful hazel eyes. He shifted nervously as he raked a hand through his messy dirty-blonde hair.

"I'm glad you made it, I thought you said that you couldn't," she said, making room for him to enter the house.

"I wasn't going to," he admitted, as the door was now firmly shut behind him. "But I actually finished the project that's due for our Anatomy class," he said. "One can only do so much to keep up with you," he laughed as Hermione gave him a smile. They walked towards the living room, which was now dominated by their friends.

Hermione smiled watching the scene before her. Sarah and Macy were battling over the remote; it's as if you were watching a David versus Goliath fight. The Davidson twins, Karen and Kevin sat at opposite sides of the room with opposite facial expressions. Kevin was egging the fight on, while Karen sported a disappointed look. Robert made a move to sit on the love seat next to Karen with an uncertain look on his face.

You see, Hermione Granger now currently resides in the Muggle world and away from the Magical world. When the war was over, she decided to honor her agreement with her parents. She can attend her Magic school, as long as she agreed to not forget about her original heritage and finished her education in a Muggle University. She also decided that it would be better for her—after everything she experienced in the war—but of course, with that decision, she also had to leave her friends and loved ones in the Wizarding World behind.

Through the years, she's kept constant contact with her two male best friends, who were also attending a University in the magic world. She had also introduced them to her now current friends who occupied her living room.

"Will the two of you knock it out!" came Karen's heightened voice. She grabbed the remote from the two struggling girls and turned the telly on herself. "Don't you think it's rather pointless fighting over which station we should watch when we've already rented a movie?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right," Sarah said with a laugh.

"Is the pizza out?" asked Macy who now had forgotten all about the remote. Karen released an exasperated sigh which made Hermione, Kevin and Robert laugh out loud.

"It's almost done," Hermione told her with an index finger pointed towards the kitchen.

"Alright," Sarah said happily as she bounced to sit on the arm chair. Hermione made a move to seat on the couch between Kevin and Macy.

"When's that pizza going to be done so we can start the movie?" Macy whined.

"A few more minutes," Hermione answered.

"We should've just ordered," Kevin said.

"But we've spent so much money on pizzas every movie night," Hermione reasoned.

"And it'll be cheaper if we just buy frozen ones and bake it ourselves," Karen agreed. The group released a sigh of impatience. Their movie nights had unconsciously became a tradition for them every Thursday nights at Hermione's little cozy house; they rented and bought the food ahead of time.

"Just to pass time," Sarah suddenly straightened up from her seat. "How did your date go last week?" Sarah asked, pointedly looking at their hostess.

Hermione scoffed.

"Date?" Kevin asked. "What date?" he asked, almost accusingly.

"Brother dear," Karen looked to her brother. "Your little crush is pathetic," she said, thus earning a glare from her younger twin brother.

"It was just a date," Hermione explained. "Just like all the other ones."

"So this one isn't boyfriend material either?" Sarah asked her.

"It's not that he isn't," Hermione continued to explain. "It's just that," she narrowed her eyes and tried to think of the right words for explanation. "It's more of a," she paused again.

"Ask me again on July Five, Two-Thousand and Two," everybody in the room said in unison, while rolling their eyes.

"What's so special about that date anyways?" Macy asked. Everybody turned to look at her for an explanation. Hermione shrugged and didn't answer. Karen stood up from her seat and went to place the DVD on the player to start the previews of the movie they rented.

While everyone's attention was on the television, Hermione's thoughts drifted away. She closed her eyes and breathed in, when she opened her eyes; she found herself in a very familiar place, four years ago, two months after the war ended.

"_Is that your plan then?" Hermione asked the young man whose figure was hidden in the shadows in the privacy of her bedroom in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She heard him breathed out a sigh of frustration._

"_I have no choice," his baritone voice sounded like an echo in the very quiet room. "My name, my duty," he started. "I have to rebuild my family's honor, it is my duty," he told her. "I have to finish Wizarding University while taking over the family company," he said. "My father is in no condition to run the company, and my mother has no knowledge of what to do, everything resides in me now," he said with a rather sad tone._

"_I understand," she nodded her head. She really did._

"_What about you?" he asked._

"_I need new scenery," she laughed sadly. "And I have an agreement with my parents, and I intend to fulfill that agreement," she explained. "It's what I need anyways," she reasoned. "I just want a break, you know," she continued. "So what now?" she asked with a slight hopeful tone._

"_I believe we're going on separate paths Granger," he laughed bitterly._

"_I believe so," she agreed._

"_If you'll still have me," he started. "In four years, to this same date," he turned to look at her. His eyes, those eyes that pierced her very soul looked at her with such desperation. "I'm not asking you to wait for me," he smiled, that same smile only reserved for her. "I'm not even sure what I'm asking you. But, if you'll still have me by then, I'd want us to be together again," he said._

_Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, and they silently spilled as she gazed at the usual prideful young man before her, now, desperately asking her to continue to love him even though they would soon be separated. She sobbed and nodded her head vigorously in acceptance._

_She gasped in surprise, when in a blink of an eye; he was in front of her sitting form on the side of her king size bed, she looked up at him as his lips descended on hers. He kissed her softly, his tongue darting out, tracing the contours of her plump lips, she gasped in pleasure and he took that chance to plunge his velvet tongue into her mouth. He kissed her with such passion to the point where she could feel all his emotions pouring out of that kiss; his sadness, his desperation, his hope, his love. She moaned in response when his arms circled her tiny waist and he hauled her up to a kneeling position on the edge of the bed._

_They withdrew from each other to catch their breaths. Hermione couldn't quite catch her breath when she felt his mouth and tongue made a connection on her collar bone. He suckled and licked his way up her neck to her ear. She could feel and clearly hear his ragged breaths as he sucked and tugged at her earlobe. She then pulled her arms that were entrapped in between their joined bodies and wrapped them around his neck making their bodies mold into one. They groaned at the contact and he tenderly lowered their bodies onto the bed. He was now positioned in between her legs, making her feel his desperate need for her. His arms left her waist to roam up and down her sides, stopping lightly above her hips; he made slow circles with his thumbs above the cloth that separated their skins. He hooked said thumbs into her underwear, slowly pulling them down—she wore nothing but his oxford shirt and her knickers—his lips left her earlobe and descend down her neck to latch once again on her collar bone._

_Finally getting rid of her unwanted underwear, his hands roamed up and down her long smooth, silky legs. Her hands left their position around his neck, to encircle around his waist to tug on the material of clothing, lifting it up his athletic form and breaking that contact to rid him of the plain white shirt. After discarding the material, her greedy hands roamed up and down, feeling that sculpted chest that could rival Adonis'. His fingers teased the inside of her thighs, slowly inching closer to her heated core, and when he was close enough to make contact, he withdraws, making her groan in protest and she unconsciously lifts her hips towards his ascending fingers to meet the contact she needed. She lowly growled when she heard his amused chuckle._

_She was about to retort an answer to that chuckle but was cut off by her own gasp when she felt his finger plunge into her core. She was already wet and ready for him. He tortuously pumped his finger in and out in an agonizingly slow motion. Her hands ceased their caresses and found their way to grasp on his hard shoulders. She sighed and mewled in pleasure when he added another finger into her core. She looked at his beautiful face, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his eyes dark with lust narrowed at where he was pumping his fingers and his mouth slightly agape as he released rapid breaths. His speed slowly picked up, and soon you could hear the slapping and slopping sound, made by his fingers and her wet core._

_She came with a scream of his name leaving her sweet mouth. He took that opportunity once again to plunge his tongue aggressively into her mouth, in a desperate attempt to claim all of her. She groaned and she felt him wiggle himself out his pants, thus releasing his painful erection. She felt the tip on her stomach and groaned into his mouth. Their lips not parting, she felt him shift and she felt his erection pumping slowly up and down her stomach._

_He released her mouth and trailed soft kisses down her neck, past her collarbone and into her perked, yet unattended breast. He suckled the left breast, his tongue swirling rapidly on her nipple, and pausing to blow on it before repeating the same actions a few more times before switching onto her right breast and giving it the same attention as its twin received._

_Hermione was clutching on his hair as he gave such loving attention on her breasts, that she didn't notice his earlier pumping cease as he quickly shifted his body to a position where he was ready to enter her. Still lost in pleasure, her body reacted; her chest rose and she threw her head back when he entered her unexpectedly. They groaned in unison at their now joined bodies. He gave her time to adjust to his size. She could feel their heartbeats pumping in rhythm at their now joined chests, and slowly, yet tantalizing, he began to move. In and out, in and out; to a point where his erection was almost out of her and then suddenly plunging back in with such force, that he was pushing them up the bed inch by inch._

_You could faintly hear the creak of the bed, the groans, moans, and silent cries throughout the dark and silent room. Their hands now intertwined above her head when he reached the pace that they both wanted. She whispered words of encouragement and love, urging him to go faster, begging him not to stop with her legs wrapped around him. Her body arched, as she screamed her release, the second of many that is soon to come. After a few more thrusts in his part, he released his hot seed into her. She felt it in her stomach and sighed in pleasure. Their bodies stilled and now cover in a thin layer of sweat. The smell of sex is in the air and their panting breaths echoed in the room. He was still collapsed on top of her, and his semi-soft member still inside of her, when their breathing returned to a norm._

"_I can't imagine," he started as he placed soft kisses on her shoulder. "Someone else touching you this way, making you scream this way, kissing you this way," he mumbled in between kisses. "I really don't want to be selfish, and tell you to wait for me," he said as he lifted himself up slightly as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She felt broken at the sight of his desperate and wounded expression._

"_I promise," she started. "I will only go on dates," she smiled playfully at him. "And only give them a goodnight kiss on the cheek, she said as she gave him a peck on his cheek. She looked back at him with a serious face. "I promise I won't be with another man," she started. "Only if you promise to do the same," she finished._

"_My, my, Granger," he said with slight chuckle and a smirk gracing his aristocratic features. "If it still isn't obvious to you, I actually don't go that way," he said with a grin. She scoffed and glared at him._

"_You know what I meant," she scolded. "I meant for you not to be with another woman," she declared. "I guess you could go on dates too, yeah?" she said._

"_Deal," he declared. "But," he started, and smirked at the sight of her eyes widening. She could feel his member hardening inside of her. "Woman, you're going to be up the whole night to keep me satiated for the next four years," he announced as he started moving inside her, making her squeal in response. Their laughter now echoed in the silent room. Soon their laughter turned into moans of pleasure. She looked up to gaze at his eyes as he smiled down at her. She smiled in return, and gasped in pleasure, when he lifted her legs up above his shoulder, now hitting new pleasure spots within her. She shut her eyes and savored the moment. When she opened them, _she found herself back to reality.

She heard Kevin scoffed beside her, and she turned to look at him. He had a smug look on his face and a smirk gracing his features.

"What's the matter with you?" Macy asked after hearing and noticing him as well.

"Tomorrow is July Five, two-thousand and two," he stated and looked at Hermione straight in the eye. "In a few more hours, probably when the movie is over," he said with a shrug. "I'm going to ask you to be my girlfriend again," he said with a confident smile. Hermione's brows rose at that declaration. What a dilemma. She had forgotten tomorrow was the end of the appointed date, at twelve midnight is the deadline of their agreement. Not to mention Kevin, he's another problem, how can she turn him down again, would she turn him down? Kevin's been pursuing her for a long time, and she couldn't deny her slight attraction to him. He is a very good-looking man, well-mannered and a complete gentleman. But is completely nothing like _him_. Her eyes darted around the room frantically, finally resting at the old grandfather clock that was given to her by her parents. Two and half hours before midnight, she sighed. Was she a fool for actually waiting? Will all that waiting be for naught? She sighed sadly as she rose from her seat when she heard the oven beeping. The pizza was ready, the previews were done and the movie was waiting to be played. She went to the kitchen with Sarah tagging along behind her to help. They got the pizza and plastic plates, utensils, and beverages back into the living room. Hermione sat back down in her position between Kevin and Macy, while Sarah walked past her to settle on her arm chair. Hermione took control of the DVD remote and selected 'play', for the movie to start.

She sat in a daze, not really paying attention to the movie. She would only laugh when she hears her friends laugh, she would only react; gasp or groan, whenever they did so as well. She couldn't help but keep on looking at that old grandfather clock, that small hand slowly reaching the number twelve, her heart, silently and desperately pleading for it to stop and to not let this day be over. She tightly clutched the pillow to her chest. Five minutes before twelve o'clock, she finally gave up. She finally looked back at the television, only to see the white letterings above the black background which informs her of the completed movie. She groaned in annoyance as she stood up and started gathering their leftovers, and used plastic plates, utensils and cups. Karen made a move to help her and they both went to the kitchen to start cleaning up while everybody that remained in the living room were still engrossed about the movie.

"Well, that was such a pointless movie," Karen scoffed. Hermione smiled at her and just nodded as she washed some of the dishes, while her friend threw away the used plastics, her head was still far away from her current position.

"I'll get it!" Sarah's voice from the living room said. Hermione entered back to reality with the sound of her voice.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked Karen.

"Are you alright?" Karen asked with concern. "You've been out of it the whole night," she pointed out. Hermione just shrugged and refused to answer her. What was she to say? How can she explain it?

She heard Karen sigh, and noticed from her peripheral vision that she made a move to go back to the living room. She didn't notice her stop but she did hear her gasp in surprise. She turned to look at her frozen form under the doorframe that joined the living room and kitchen together, one of her arms was stretched, resting on the opposite side of the doorframe, while her lithe body was resting on the other. Hermione now wore a confused look.

"What is it?" she asked her friend, whose back was still turned to her. She shut off the faucet and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. When she turned out of the kitchen counter she saw Sarah dart her head under Karen's outstretched arm and into the kitchen.

"Where have you been hiding him?" she asked excitedly but with a playful angry glare.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a confused tone. "Who are you talking about?" she asked, after a moment of realization, and at this point Karen darted back into the kitchen to lean against the wall just beside the doorframe. Hermione looked at her and she looked back at her with a smile. Now that, just made her even more confused and disturbed at the same time. She turned to look back at Sarah, and finally noticed a figure emerging from behind her.

With realization, and remembrance, she unconsciously held her breath, as the figure now stood fully exposed before her. She looked up with mouth agape and wide eyes at the man in front of her. Her brown eyes melting into that familiar pool of silver eyes, the same plastered smirk, the articulate nose, the same familiar pale skin, the chiseled chest clearly visible in that oxford shirt that he wore. He was still beautiful.

He looked back at her, and he still had that same effect on her. She realized that she still felt the same about him, even after years of being apart, and to her relief, if not for that passionate and loving look in his eyes, he still felt the same way.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, she was startled out of her thoughts when the silence that surrounded them was conquered by the loud chime that emitted from the old grandfather clock.

The smirk disappeared from his face and in turn was replaced by that smile reserved only for her. His lips parted and he spoke, "I'm not too late am I?" he asked, that beautiful baritone voice ringing in her ears, while the smirk returned to his face.

Tears silently rolled down her rosy cheeks, and she gasped out the breath she was holding on, to form a word, a name in fact, in a light whisper barely audible if not for the now deafening silence of the room, "Draco."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please be nice :) A first smut experience for me, that's for sure. An experiment gone haywire. Hopefully it wasn't that bad.


End file.
